Raining
by Karpet-Ajaib
Summary: Hujan, memberikan kenangan manis sekaligus pahit untuk seorang Hiruma Youichi. Warning: OOC, gaje, shonen-ai! HiruSena. For Eyeshield 21 Award September : Season.


~ Raining ~

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.

Story : Aoi Misora.

Warning : OOC banget, dan mengandung shonen-ai. Sekali lagi, fic ini mengandung shonen-ai. Ga suka? Ga usah baca. Oh ya, tidak ada unsur amefuto di fic ini.

* * *

_**Tes... Tes... Tes...**_

Kamu menatap langit sore yang tampak mendung, seolah menantang. Tetesan air hujan yang turun membasahi dirimu, tapi kamu tak mengindahkannya. Kemeja yang kamu kenakan bahkan sudah menjadi agak transparan terkena air hujan. Tapi sekali lagi, kamu, Hiruma Youichi, tidak peduli.

Yang kamu lakukan sekarang ini hanya menatap langit, menikmati sensasi ajaib ketika air hujan membasahi tubuhmu, menghirup kesegaran yang menghapus hawa panas siang tadi, dan diam. Kamu menikmati semua itu seakan-akan itulah hiburan yang paling ampuh untukmu saat ini. Tak ada suara, cukup keheningan.

Perlahan, otot-ototmu yang semula kaku mulai mengendur. Ekspresimu datar, namun tetap menunjukkan kesan bahwa kamu menyukai semua ini. Rahangmu yang sempat mengeras sekarang sudah kembali seperti semula. Matamu terpejam. Tak ada perlawanan, tak ada tipuan.

Tapi otak jeniusmu seolah tak mau bekerja sama dengan tubuhmu yang kelelahan. Otakmu malah memutar memori lama yang paling kamu jaga, sekaligus paling kamu benci. Memori tentang mantan kekasihmu, Kobayakawa Sena.

Memikirkan nama itu, kamu mulai tak terkendali. Matamu mulai membuka, menampilkan bola mata berwarna hijau _tosca_ yang indah, tapi juga menyimpan sejuta misteri. Ekspresimu kembali tegang seperti semula, seakan kamu akan mati besok. Namun itu semua tak mempengaruhi hujan yang terus membasahi dirimu.

Kamu tertunduk. Seakan itulah pengakuan kalah secara tidak langsung kepada hujan yang turun sekarang. Kamu akhirnya menyadari kalau ada sudut di bagian hatimu yang paling dalam yang mengakui bahwa, kamu merindukan Sena.

Sena memang hanya seorang siswa SMA biasa yang polos, tapi menarik secara bersamaan. Walaupun tubuhnya yang lemah dan kecil sering dimanfaatkan secara semena-mena oleh preman-preman sekolah kurang kerjaan yang menjadikannya 'budak mendadak'. Pertama kali kamu bertemu dengannya, kamu memang menganggap kalau Sena hanyalah anak lemah tidak berguna yang kerjaannya hanya merepotkan orang lain. Tapi seiring waktu, anggapanmu mulai berubah.

Dia selalu tersenyum walaupun banyak orang yang megejeknya. Dia bahkan dengan sangat mudah bisa memaafkan orang lain. Dia sangat lembut, dan hatinya putih seperti salju. Terkadang kamu heran kenapa dia tak punya dendam. Bahkan tak jarang kamu menganggapnya terlalu baik, dan memang kenyataannya begitu. Sena memang terlalu baik.

Tapi kamu tak sadar, kalau Dia telah membuatmu penasaran. Dia membuatmu selalu mencari sosoknya ketika berangkat atau pulang sekolah. Dia membuatmu tertawa ketika melihatnya melakukan kesalahan konyol. Dia membuatmu sedih ketika dia bersedih, dan tanpa sadar, kamu telah jatuh cinta kepadanya, kepada Sena Kobayakawa.

"Kuso." Kamu mengumpat lirih, lalu memukul-mukul kepalamu. Berharap tindakan itu bisa mengalihkanmu dari kenangan-kenangan lama yang sejak tadi berputar di otakmu. Tapi kamu sadar tindakan itu konyol. Kamu memang bisa mengalihkan perhatianmu, tapi kamu tidak bisa mengalihkan hatimu. Sekali lagi, kamu menatap langit yang tampak lebih mendung dari yang tadi. Kembali pecahan-pecahan kenangan mulai berputar, tersusun menjadi satu bentuk kesatuan yang menyakitkan.

Kamu ingat, ah tidak. Kamu ingat dengan sangat jelas, bahwa Sena suka hujan. Dia selalu tersenyum ketika hujan datang. Saat kamu bertanya alasannya, dia hanya tersenyum simpul, mulai berahasia. Tapi kamu tidak mempermasalahkannya. Selama ada dia, kamu sangat yakin bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

Ya, semua baik-baik saja sampai saat itu, ketika kamu dan dia mulai bertengkar hebat karena kamu menuduhnya berselingkuh dengan Jumonji, yang kata Sena hanyalah sahabatnya saja. Tapi kamu menyangkal. Kamu menutup mata, menutup telinga, dan melontarkan kata-kata yang tanpa kamu sadari sangat melukai hatinya. Kamu terbutakan emosi saat itu, hingga kamu tak bisa membedakan yang mana yang benar dan yang mana yang salah. Semuanya sama, dan akhirnya Sena yang jadi pelampiasanmu.

Kamu ingat, sangat ingat, ketika dia pergi dari apartemenmu sambil membanting pintu. Kamu tahu dia marah, tapi kamu tak mau mengejarnya. Kamu tak mau mengalah, karena di dalam kamusmu, sama sekali tak ada kata mengalah.

Kalau saja waktu itu kamu menoleh sedikit saja ke arahnya, kamu bisa melihat dengan jelas air mata di pipinya. Ya, dia menangis. Bukan menangis biasa seperti ketika dia dijahili oleh teman-temannya, tapi tangisan kecewa.

#Flashback#

"_Jangan bohong! Aku melihatnya sendiri! Aku melihat kalian sedang jalan berdua dengan mesra!" Hiruma berteriak keras. Wajar saja dia marah, karena dia melihat Sena 'kencan' dengan orang lain._

"_Aku tidak selingkuh! Aku dan Jumonji-san memang pergi bersama, tapi kami hanya mencari kado untukmu! Apa itu salah?" Sena tak kalah berteriak, tapi tetap saja teriakannya kalah dengan Hiruma._

"_Alasan yang bagus Kuso Chibi, tapi itu tak mempan untukku! Akui saja kalau kau selingkuh!" Hiruma memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku bisa mencari orang yang lebih baik darimu! Jangan merasa kalau bisa mengaturku!"_

_Sena melempar sebuah kotak kecil berbungkus kertas kado berwarna hijau kepada Hiruma, lalu pergi sambil membanting pintu. Hiruma yang masih marah, tak menghiraukan kotak itu. Hiruma memilih untuk masuk kamar mandi dan berendam sejenak untuk menyegarkan pikirannya._

_Setelah Hiruma selesai berendam, dia menemukan ada belasan panggilan tak terjawab, serta puluhan pesan singkat dan _e-mail_. Belum sempat dia membuka pesan singkat dan _e-mail_ itu, sudah ada panggilan lain yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya._

_Beberapa detik setelah dia menerima panggilan, wajahnya memucat. Hiruma lalu segera berganti pakaian dan lari menuju rumah sakit. Kotak kecil pemberian Sena tadi tak lupa dia bawa. Di otaknya, hanya ada satu kalimat yang menjadi akar dari semua kecemasannya..._

_... Sena mengalami kecelakaan._

_Sesampainya di rumah sakit, kedua orang tua Sena terlihat sedang menangis di tempat duduk depan ruang gawat darurat, sedangkan Jumonji yang tampak cemas seperti tak bisa diam. Hiruma menghamipiri mereka dengan langkah perlahan, seakan tak mau mengusik mereka._

"_Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Jumonji sinis ketika melihat Hiruma datang. "Seperti inikah sikapmu ketika Sena kecelakaan? Cih, lebih baik kau pulang saja sana."_

_Hiruma menggeram. "Jaga bicaramu, laki-laki sialan. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar sekarang."_

_Jumonji tak gentar diancam seperti itu oleh Hiruma. Entah dari mana datangnya keberanian untuk menghadapi Hiruma saat ini. "Tak usah repot-repot ke sini. Lebih baik kau pulang saja."_

"_Atas dasar apa kau bicara seperti itu, heh? Aku kekasihnya, jadi ak__―__"_

_Jumonji memotong perkataan Hiruma. "Kekasih seperti apa yang menuduh pasangannya dengan alasan tidak jelas? Kekasih seperti apa yang tidak mau mendengarkan pasangannya? Kekasih seperti apa yang tidak mau mengerti dan memahami pasangannya? Kekasih mana yang tidak mau percaya sepenuhnya pada pasangannya? Huh, lucu sekali. Itu yang kau sebut kekasih?" _

_Hiruma terdiam. Bagaimanapun juga, Jumonji benar. Dia memang tak pantas untuk jadi kekasih Sena. Dia sadar kalau Sena sudah sangat sabar menghadapi dirinya, bahkan mungkin sudah menahan diri mati-matian. Tapi apa yang dia berikan? _

"_Tak ada waktunya menyesal. Saat ini, kita hanya bisa berharap agar Sena baik-baik saja." Seolah mengerti pikirannya, Jumonji menepuk bahu Hiruma. _

"_Apakah Sena kecelakaan saat dia keluar dari apartemenku?" tanya Hiruma lirih. Matanya tak lepas memandangi lantai rumah sakit, seakan itu adalah pemandangan indah untuknya._

"_Ya," jawab Jumonji parau. "Waktu itu aku sedang menunggu di depan gedung apartemenmu, karena Sena memintaku untuk menunggunya dengan alasan mengajakmu berterima kasih padaku. Tapi dia malah terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan panggilanku. Yang jelas, aku bisa melihat air mata di pipinya, lalu dia terus berjalan, dan yang terakhir aku lihat hanyalah sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi menabraknya.''_

_Hiruma jatuh terduduk, tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Pikirannya kacau, sama kacaunya dengan hatinya saat ini. Semua ini adalah salahnya, dia tidak bisa mengelak. Jumonji sendiri tidak mau mengganggu Hiruma dan berusaha sabar menunggu._

_Beberapa menit setelah itu, pintu ruang gawat darurat terbuka. Beberapa perawat keluar, sedangkan dokter yang menangani Sena baru keluar setelah itu. Hiruma, Jumonji, dan kedua orang tua Sena segera meminta penjelasan tentang keadaan Sena. _

_Hiruma merasakan dunianya hancur berkeping-keping setelah mendengar penjelasan dari dokter itu. Ekspresi wajahnya tak tertebak, dan tubuhnya menegang. Dia benar-benar tak sanggup untuk mendengar penjelasan dokter itu. Kakinya lemas, seolah dia akan pingsan dengan mudah kalau saja kontrol dirinya lemah._

_Hanya satu yang Hiruma lakukan saat itu, menggenggam erat-erat kotak kado pemberian Sena._

#End of Flashback#

Hujan perlahan-lahan mulai berhenti, menyisakan genangan-genangan air yang tertinggal. Kamu berjalan dengan pelan. Di otakmu sudah tersusun rencana untuk menghabiskan sore ini bersama orang yang kamu cintai, Kobayakawa Sena. Kamu kembali memasang ekspresi datar yang tak tertebak, bahkan kamu tak peduli ketika orang-orang memandangmu heran karena pakaianmu yang basah terkena hujan tadi.

Kamu membeli sebuket bunga di toko bunga tak jauh dari rumahnya sekarang. Kamu melangkah dengan hati-hati, mencoba menenangkan dirimu dari memori menyakitkan yang secara tak sengaja terputar ketika hujan tadi.

"Selamat sore, Sena," sapamu ketika sampai. "Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Baik?"

Diam. Tak ada jawaban.

"Aku tahu kau kesepian. Pasti tidak enak ya sendirian? Ini kubelikan bunga, tapi tadi aku membelinya asal saja. Bahkan aku tak tahu nama bunga ini apa." Kamu terkekeh sendiri. "Tapi tak apa, 'kan? Aku tidak paham soal barang-barang seperti ini."

Diam. Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Oh ya, terima kasih atas hadiahmu waktu itu. Bagus sekali, aku suka. Dari mana kau dapat miniatur diriku itu? Kau pasti memesannya ya? Ah sudahlah, itu bukan masalah," ucapmu, teringat tentang hadiah Sena untukmu dulu, ketika kalian bertengkar hebat sebelum dia mengalami kecelakaan. Hadiah itu ternyata miniatur dirimu yang tampak sangat mirip. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini ke tiga ribu empat ratus enam puluh tiga kalinya aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu setelah aku membuka hadiahku."

Tetap diam. Tidak ada jawaban.

Kamu menatap nisannya dengan nanar. Sena memang sudah meninggal sejak dulu, karena dokter tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawamu. Kamu benar-benar terpukul dan menyesal, karena kamu secara tidak langsung adalah penyebab kematian Sena.

"Saat itu, aku baru merasakan sakitnya kehilangan seseorang yang sangat aku cintai," ucapmu. "Aku hanya bisa berharap kalau keajaiban akan datang, dan kau akan kembali."

Kamu meletakkan buket bunga yang tadi kamu beli di samping batu nisannya. Untuk beberapa waktu kamu diam, sampai suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahmu membuatmu menoleh, dan mendapati Jumonji ada di sampingmu.

"Ikhlaskan dia, biarkan Sena menemukan kebahagiannya di sana," ucapnya yakin. Kamu hanya menyeringai mendengarnya.

"Aku tahu," ujarmu sambil berdiri, berniat pulang.

"Ah, apakah kau tahu kenapa Sena suka hujan?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatmu kembali menahan langkahmu, tidak berbalik, atau tidak meneruskan langkahmu.

"Karena menurutnya, hujan mempunyai kekuatan magis. Hujan bisa menghiburnya ketika dia sedang sedih, dan baginya, kau seperti hujan." Jumonji menjelaskan tanpa diminta. "Lalu saat hujan mulai reda, kesedihannya juga akan mereda, sama seperti senyum orang-orang yang merekah ketika hujan reda."

"Aku memang 'hujan'nya, sejak dulu, dan selamanya. Aku akan tetap menjadi 'hujan' baginya." Tanpa sempat memberi Jumonji waktu untuk berpikir, kamu sudah melanjutkan langkahmu dalam diam.

Kamu dan Jumonji sama-sama tersenyum. Mungkin Sena juga tengah tersenyum di sana, dengan hati yang gembira karena hujan sudah reda.

* * *

Music mode : It Has to be You - Yesung

AN:

Akhirnya jadi juga. :)

Bingung ya? Ya sudahlah, otak saya emang lagi aneh kok. Ga jalan nih. Hahahaha~

Review ya? Flame juga nggak apa-apa. Yang cuma baca tapi nggak review juga boleh. :)

^_~  
Aoi Misora


End file.
